kimbopzfandomcom-20200213-history
Kimbopz Wiki
Kimbopz Unite Welcome brethren and sistren. Welcome to the ultimate fandom for the one and only Annika Kim! We Kimbopz heavily support, you Annika! We hope you notice our page! She is the best volleyball player, runner, amazing setter, leader and overall a good person! :)))))) *apologies if our English is not the best even after many years of learning the language my grammar still sucks. anyone that knows a good tutor feel free to tell me. I'm currently using Grammarly and it does not help at all T^T but feel free to download it #NotSponsered -Kimbopz Founder and Ultikimbop MAKE SURE TO SUBSCRIBE TO HER YOUTUBE CHANNEL ANNIKAKIM LINK BELOW!!!!! HOPE Y'ALL SUPPORT HER ;) YT: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCx6HU5vHb9YEz1rak59oHCg ALSO, CHECK OUT HER LATEST VIDEO DOWN BELOW SO THAT HER EFFORTS DONT GO TO WASTE LASTEST VIDEO:https://youtu.be/FtPrfOzebbY UPDATE - NEW MEMBER?! Herro guys good news, we have another member that's gonna help out with the Wikis and her name is kimmers13 (no capitals because she's not extra) NOTE- if any of you are thinking of making a wikis like this then here's a tip.........DON'T DO IT, it's honestly fun but really complicated. Ultikim and I spend like 1 hour trying to figure this out. So overall not worth the time unless you are like us and have so much time on your hands, complete fans or just straight up stupid. -KimBopz Founder (and yes the CapiTaLs matter in my name because that's what this stupid website thinks) OTHER PAGES Sooooooo I've been trying to find out how to work this and add a shortcut to the other pages but it's not working i cri. But if you want you can click EXPLORE on the tab and then click RANDOM PAGES and it will lead you to a random page and on the side it will have LATEST ACTIVITY which is the other pages. (yes ik this is a run on sentence but im too lazy to fix it T^T) DIRECTIONS FOR PPL THAT DID NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I WAS TYPING ABOUT IN THE PARAGRAPH ABOVE # Click explore tab above # Then click Random pages # To choose what page you wanna go to click any of the pages under the list LATEST ACTIVITY on the right side of the page STRUGGLES Kimbopz Founder here and Im literally dying right now. I'm trying to figure out how to add a new page and how to get to that new page O^O Who Are The Kimbopz? This is just a fandom for the Youtuber A.Kim and we are called the Kimbopz cause her last name is Kim and her youtube vids are a BOP!!!! If your questioning about the Z then it is because we are extra Af and S is boring Who are we you ask? Well we are the presidents of the Fandom - KimBopz Founder (Yes the CapiTaLs matter) and Ultikimbop (no Z cause we are lazy or if you don't think we are then let's just say the Z is plural and no Z is singular ) p.s sorry if you do not understand what I'm saying, and I'm too lazy to fix it soooooo meh (you know im lazy when I have Grammarly installed) ^_^ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse